Stephen Edgar
Stephen Edgar (born 1951) is a contemporary Australian poet, editor, and indexer. Life Edgar was born in Sydney, where he attended Sydney Technical High School. Between 1971 and 1974 he lived in London and worked as a library assistant in the London Borough of Lambeth. On returning to Australia, he moved to Hobart, Tasmania, where he read English and Classics at the University of Tasmania, receiving a B.A. in 1978 and a Graduate Diploma in Librarianship in 1985. His first published poetry appeared in 1979 in the Tasmanian literary quarterly Island (originally The Tasmanian Review). From 1986 to the present he has been subeditor of Island and was poetry editor between 1989 and 1994. He is the author of seven books of poetry. As well as extensive publication of his verse in print media, Stephen Edgar has published poetry in online poetry magazines such as Snorkel, The Poetry Foundation, The Chimaera, and ''The Flea''. In 2005 he returned to Sydney. He is married to Australian poet Judith Beveridge. Writing As poet Kevin Hart has observed, Edgar “is distinctive for a firm commitment to closed forms and for showing considerable panache in handling them”.Hart, Kevin, entry on Stephen Edgar in The Oxford Companion to Twentieth-Century Poetry in English, edited by Ian Hamilton (OUP, 1994) Other critical material on Stephen Edgar includes a close reading by Clive James of Edgar's 'Man on the Moon' in the Poetry Foundation online magazine. Recognition Awards *1984 — Harri Jones Memorial Prize for Poetry *2003 — Grace Leven Prize for Poetry and William Baylebridge Memorial Prize (for his fifth book Lost in the Foreground) *2005 — Australian Book Review Poetry Prize (for his poem “Man on the Moon”) *2006 — Philip Hodgins Memorial Medal for an outstanding contribution to Australian literature, at the Mildura Writers’ Festival. *2010 — William Baylebridge Memorial Prize (for History of the Day) Publications Poetry * Queuing for the Mudd Club. Sandy Bay, Tasmania: Twelvetrees Publishing, 1985. * Ancient Music. North Ryde, NSW: Angus and Robertson, 1988. * Corrupted Treasures. Melbourne: William Heinemann Australia, 1995. * Where the Trees Were. Charnwood, ACT: Ginninderra Press, 1999. * Lost in the Foreground. Potts Point, NSW: Duffy & Snellgrove, 2003. ** reprinted Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro, 2008. * Other Summers. North Fitzroy, Vic: Black Pepper, 2006. *''The Secret Life of Books, and other poems''. Warners Bay, NSW: Picaro, 2008. * History of the Day. North Fitzroy, Vic: Black Pepper, 2009. * The Red Sea: New and selected poems, 1987-2011. Fort Worth, TX: Baskerville Publishers, 2012. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Stephen Edgar, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 7, 2014. Audio / video * Photography for Beginners (CD). Sydney: River Road Press, 2007.Bibliography, Stephen Edgar, Australian Poet, Web, Sep. 8, 2012. See also * List of Australian poets References External links ;Poems * Stephen Edgar b. 1951 at the Poetry Foundation. * Poems and comments at The Write Stuff. * Stephen Edgar at CliveJames.com. * Poems by Stephen Edgar from The Red Sea, History of the Day, Other Summers, Lost in the Foreground, Where the Trees Were, Corrupted Treasures, Ancient Music, and Queuing for the Mudd Club. *Stephen Edgar at PoemHunter (13 poems). ;Audio /video *Stephen Edgar (b. 1951) at The Poetry Archive. ;About * Stephen Edgar Official website. * Form and Fashion in Stephen Edgar's Verse (review of History of the Day) Category:1951 births Category:Australian poets Category:Living people Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Formalist poets